Horseshoes is a game which has been known for many years and is played by teenagers and adults with great enjoyment and in sanctioned competition. For younger children, ring toss games have also been known for years and generally include rings made out of relatively strong but lightweight material adapted to be tossed at a post placed in the ground. Often there are two posts spaced a predetermined distance apart. Once the rings are tossed at one post, the players toss them back to the other post similar to horseshoes.
Although posts for horseshoes are fixed into the ground with an appropriate sand box periphery, ring toss games most often simply have posts which are supported vertically on the ground or posts which may be temporarily forced into the ground.
In any event and particularly when posts are removed from the ground, various parts of the apparatus for playing the game get separated, mislaid or lost. Further, it is often desired to carry or transport the apparatus to other locations, take it on a picnic or simply store it somehow off the floor.
With transportable games it can often be difficult to insert the posts into the ground. Further, although the posts may be inserted vertical, continuous contact by tossed rings will cause them to lose the desired vertical orientation and slant rearwardly.
Accordingly there is a need to provide a simple yet effective means for storing and carrying the various parts or elements of a ring toss game. Further, there is a need to provide posts which are more easily forced into the ground and ones which maintain the desired vertical orientation to a greater extent.